Morning call?
by HwanB
Summary: Daesung menerima telepon dari Seungri di pagi ulang tahunnya. Apa saja obrolan Dae dengan si Baby Panda ini? DaeRi. Bad Summary! Warning: OOC,gak jelas R&R. Don't like read aja!


Seorang namja berambut blondetampak sedang terlelap dengan damai.

Daesung...

Salah satu vokalis utama bigbang yang dikenal dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

Hati para noona pasti akan meleleh kalau dia tersenyum.

Tidak heran dia mendapatkan gelar _Smiling Angel_.

TIT TIT TIT TIT...

KLIK!

" Hnnnggh~..."

Daesung mengerjap,mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Sepertinya Ia kelelahan karena perjalanan mereka dari Jepang kemarin.

_**Daesung P.O.V**_

Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang?

4:25 AM...

Hari ini Bigbang tidak punya jadwal khusus, kecuali Top-hyung.

Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu cepat.

" Aish, punggungku sakit.."

Perjalanan berjam-jam yang kami tempuh kemarin cukup melelahkan.

Member lain pasti masih tertidur.

Walaupun comeback kali ini sangat melelahkan.

Tapi kami tidak bisa menyangkal,

Kalau kami semua benar-benar menikmati kembali berkumpulnya ke-5 anggota Bigbang.

Terutama aku..setelah kecelakaan itu...kukira aku akan...

Sudahlah...

' _She kill my ego..._

_I said she kill my ego..._

_Let's go. '_

Lagu ' Ego ' mengalun lembut dari handphone ku.

" hm, siapa yang mengirim pesan pagi-pagi begini? Apa kami dapat jadwal mendadak? "

Belum sempat aku membuka pesan yang pertama, 2 pesan berikutnya masuk bergantian.

" Ada apa sih? "

Jiyong-hyung? Seunghyun-hyung? Youngbae-hyung?

Aku melihat subject pesan dari Youngbae-hyung.

' _saengil chukkae dae... '_

Ulang tahun? Ya ampun, bodohnya aku!

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri?

Aku segera membuka pesan dari Youngbae-hyung.

' from : Youngbae-hyung~

26/04/12-04:28AM

_Saengil chukkae Daesung-ah..._

_Kau sudah bertambah dewasa, _

_semoga ini dapat membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih baik lagi._

_Kalau sedang kesulitan,ingatlah hyung akan selalu mendukungmu._

_Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri,_

_kau bisa berbagi apapun denganku, Daesung-ah._

_ God bless you...'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

Youngbae-hyung, slalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku tenang.

Dia adalah sosok kakak yang baik dan lembut.

Lalu aku membuka pesan selanjutnya, dari Seunghyun-hyung.

'from: Bingu-hyung

26/04/12-04:28AM

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 26 Daesung-ah~~~_

_Ahh...jangan langsung menangis karena kau mendapatkan ucapan dari ku._

_Aku harap kau bisa menjadi Daesung yang lebih baik, pintar, tampan, lucu, dan menggemaskan._

_Ayo, buka matamu lebar-lebar!_

_Selama ini kau selalu menatap dunia dengan sudut pandang yang sempit! ^ ^_

_Kau mau makan setelah jadwalku selesai nanti?_

_Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam ke tempat yang super mahal dan mewah?_

_Kau boleh pesan apapun yang kau mau._

_Tenang saja, KAU yang akan bayar semuanya. Ok? ^ ^_

_Daesung-ah, hwaiting!_

_n.b.: kuharap kau sudah punya pacar di usia segini -_- '_

A-apa maksudnya?

Umurku baru 23, dia kira aku lebih tua darinya?

Dan apa maksudnya 'sudut pandang yang sempit' itu?

Eh..'pacar' katanya?

Haha..dasar bingu TOP.

Aduh, hyung bisa membunuhku kalau tau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Selanjunya, pesan dari Jiyong-hyung...

' from: GD-hyung

26/04/12-04:27AM

_Happy birthday my dongsaeng~!_

_Kuharap semua pengalaman yang kau dapat _

_bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa, bijak, dan tegar._

_Kita sudah melewati masa-masa yang kelam._

_Sebenarnya,aku ingin minta maaf padamu,_

_disaat kau sedan kesulitan, aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu._

_Malah aku menambah masalah baru pada Bigbang._

_Mianhae, aku ingin sekali menjadi leader & hyung yang baik pada kalian._

_Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Daesung._

_Kau bisa mempercayakan semuanya padaku._

_Selama 1 tahun belakangan ini,kulihat kau jadi semakin dewasa dari segi manapun._

_Kualitas suaramu membaik. kau juga semakin tampan, tau! ^ ^_

_Aku benar-benar bangga pada Daesungku._

_Semoga kau semakin bersinar dan tetap menjadi Daesung yang aku sayangi selama ini._

_ Kami semua menyayangimu...! '_

" hyung..."

Walaupun terkesan cuek, sebenarnya Jiyong-hyung selalu memperhatikan kami semua.

Menurutku perannya sebagai leader sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia melindungi kami, mengerti dengan kelemahan dan kekurangan masing-masing member, mampu mengatasinya, dan bisa mengerti tentang perasaan kami.

Dia orang yang terbuka, penyayang, dan seorang pemusik jenius.

Jiyong-hyung begitu bersinar di mataku.

Setelah membaca ke-3 pesan itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Apa ya?

Ah, Seungri!

Dia belum mengucapkan apapun.

Mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena tour kemarin.

Baby Panda itu memang terlalu bersemangat.

Pasti dia masih meringkuk memeluk bantal kesayangannya itu.

Haha...membayangkannya seperti itu aku jadi ingin mencubitnya...

Aku baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidurku ketika handphone ku kembali berdering.

" Seungri? "

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

" Yeobosseoyo? "

" Daesung-hyung? "

" Ne, Seungri-ah. Waeyo? "

tanya Daesung walau sebenarnya dia sudah tau kenapa Seungri menghubunginya.

Seungri menarik nafas sebentar.

" Saengil chukkae, Daesung-hyung. "

" oh,gomawo Seungri-ah! "

Seungri bisa membayangkan Daesung sedang tersenyum saat ini.

" kau sedang dimana hyung? "

" aku masih di apartemen, kita kan tidak punya jadwal hari ini. "

" ah, iya ya.. " Seungri menggigit ujung kukunya.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya.

" ..."

" ... "

" hahaha... "

" ke-kenapa kau tertawa hyung? "

" entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat saat kita ikut acara ' _Intimate Note_ ' dulu. "

" hyung ! "

" bahkan saat itu kau tidak berani menatap mataku. "

Seungri senang mendengar nada bicara bahagia dari daesung .

" tapi aku senang waktu kita ikut acara itu. "

" benarkah? Ku kira kau membencinya. "

" tidak kok! Aku jadi bisa dekat-dekat dengan hyung. "

" eh, begitu ya? "

Entah kenapa saat itu pipi daesung terasa sedikit hangat.

" aku ingin sekali bisa akrab denganmu. Seperti TOP-hyung.

Tapi dulu aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya. "

" Sebaliknya, kukira kau tidak suka berada di dekatku.

Karena aku tidak pandai mengganggumu, seperti Jiyong-hyung. "

" Soalnya dulu aku selalu gugup kalau dekat dengan hyung "

" kenapa gugup? Aku kan tidak makan manusia. "

" Aku juga tidak mengerti, rasanya beda saja. "

" maksudmu, tidak nyaman? "

" aniyeo!

Kalau di dekat hyung, aku selalu berfikir ' apa yang harus aku katakan agar dia merasa senang ' begitu.

Aku ingin menimbulkan kesan sebagai dongsaeng yang baik untuk hyung."

" Seungri, bagaimanapun kau adalah dongsaeng terbaik bagiku. "

" Ng..gomawo hyung. " Seungri kembali menggigit ujung kukunya.

Senyuman hangat Daesung merekah dengan sendirinya.

" Setelah.. kecelakaan itu..aku melihat Seungri yang berbeda."

" berbeda? "

" ya." Daesung melanjutkan.

" Saat aku merasa semuanya sudah berakhir,

aku punya keluarga, VIP, dan para hyung yang bisa menyemangatiku kembali,

memberikan kekuatan dan motivasi yang membuatku masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini dan mendapatkan kembali semngatku yang sempat mati.

Kalau tidak ada mereka semua, entah apa yang akan terjadi. "

Daesung menatap ke arah langit dari jendela kamarnya.

" Tapi, aku juga punya seorang dongsaeng dari Bigbang.

Yang datang memelukku saat aku menangis,

Dan membiarkan aku bersandar padanya sambil mendengarkan semua keluhanku . "

Kini giliran wajah Seungri yang memanas.

" Saat itu aku berfikir ' Dongsaengku terlihat begitu dewasa dan hangat'.

Aku jadi merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Haha..."

" Itu kan..."

" Aku ingat,waktu di tengah malam kau masuk ke kamarku .

Aku berpura-pura tidur saat itu.

Terus, awalnya aku juga kaget, kau..."

" HYUNG! KAU PURA-PURA TIDUR? "

" bagaimana aku bisa tidur? "

" itu..itu kan...

Ah! A-aku masih mengantuk hyung! Mau tidur sebentar!

Selamat Ulang tahun, Daesung hyung!

Sampai jumpa! "

KLIK !

Daesung terkekeh mendengar Seungri menjadi panik begitu.

" hahaha...dasar,panda! "

Daesung mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu.

**Flashback**

_Daesung berkali-kali memejamkan matanya._

_Tapi semua peristiwa ini tidak bisa menenangkan otakknya untuk beristirahat._

_Daesung memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya._

_Air matanya kembali memaksa keluar._

_KLEK._

_Daesung memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, _

_Memejamkan matanya seolah dia sudah tidur._

" _hyung, kau sudah tidur? "_

' _seungri? '_

_Seungri berjalan mendekati Daesung. _

" _ternyata sudah tidur. Syukurlah. "_

_Lama seungri menatap daesung._

_Sampai daesung merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya._

_Seungri membelai rambut halus Daesung dengan lembut._

_Ia melakukannya perlahan, takut daesung akan terbangun._

_Daesung sendiri hanya terdiam._

_Dia kaget, namun menikmati sentuhan Seungri yang damai._

" _Kau bisa melewati semua ini, hyung._

_Aku yakin. " bisik seungri._

_Lalu Seungri mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala daesung._

_Chu~_

_Dan mengecup pelan helaian rambut hyungnya itu dengan tulus._

_Wajah Daesung memerah sempurna._

" _Saranghae, hyung. "_

END

**Author note:**

**GWAAAAAAA!**

**Ini dia fanfic pertama saya.**

**Masih jelek ya? Aduh,jadi malu *garuktembok***

**Mohon review nya...**

**Kalau ada kritik sampaikan dengan lembut yaa?**

**Soalnya hati author rapuh banget *dijambak***

**Thanks 4 read this story!**

**HwanB -**


End file.
